Guardian Of The Key
by lethalty60
Summary: Something has been bothering my mind ever since I've seen the battle of Ansem, Seeker of Darkness: What if Sora and the gang didn't have to do it alone? What if there was a Guardian? That's where a certain young boy born from Radiant Garden jumps in! Hope you like this story. T to be safe.
1. Prologue

I plan on doing two chapter: a Prologue to start it off, and a first chapter to get things going to start. If I like what's going on with this story, then I'll continue. Otherwise, good luck seeing these two only.

* * *

 _A young kid, I never expected something to happen as I walk through Radiant Garden, when suddenly, dark creatures appeared! I have to find my friend and quickly! I go through alleys that would help me reach her faster, but those creatures showed up again, preventing me from advancing!_

 _I backed up to a wall when the creatures started advancing on me. I thought all was lost and I failed to reach her. Until I looked up to see someone up on the roofs. He jumped down, and slashed the Heartless away in one hit._

 _He turned back, saying that I should touch something. He flipped his sword around, and handed it to me, telling me to hold the hilt and that would be all. I hesitated at first, but touched the hilt and held it there._

 _After a few seconds has passed, he said I could let go. I did, and then he said that I would be a guardian in the future and that I should reach my friend and quickly. Then he jumped away._

 _I don't get him, but what matters is, I should find my friend and see if she's alright! I continued my way through Radiant Garden and, eventually, I see my friend's house. I rushed over as fast as I could, but I see more of those dark creatures._

 _I had to get past them to reach my friend! I did my best to get past them without getting a scratch by them, but it was no use. I can't even get by. I got down on my knees, knowing I'll never save my friend._

 _But then I heard some wisps getting hit and disappeared. I looked up to see that same swordsman. I got back up and thanked him, saying my friend may be trapped inside, so he agreed to keep me safe as I look for my friend._

 _I got inside quickly, and searched every room for my friend, but I can't find her! I turned to the man, but he was looking outside, saying that there's a tree outside. I looked, and I see the tree house me and my friend played inside! And more of those dark creatures are there._

 _I told him to help me, and he agreed, taking out his sword! I head outside to my friend's backyard, where I let the swordsman take care of those creatures. Once the last one was finished, I reached the ladder and climbed up it as fast as I could, hoping that my friend is there._

 _I got to the top, and I see her: my friend. Her white dress with the purple line level with her chest and the flower pattern at the seam with her little slippers. I'm just… grateful my friend is still alive and standing._

 _She told me that she and her grandmother came up here when the creatures showed up. The swordsman said that they're called 'Heartless.' I don't understand what a Heartless is, but I have to trust him! He said that, when the two of us are together, that we will not separate._

 _Then he left. He's so mysterious. I turn back to my friend and she said she accidentally touched Aqua's blade. I held her close as the darkness started to surround us. The next thing we knew, we were falling._

 _I held her close as we both hit… water?! I kept my breath held as I reached for the surface with my friend. We both broke the surface and gasped for breath. Holding my friend, I swam to shore with her, where we landed on a beach. I dropped her, then blacked out._

 _I woke up, to see a young boy, looking down on me. I got up slowly, then I see other people. The young boy introduced himself as Sora, and the others are Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie. He's very trustworthy, but I want my friend to be safe._

 _I helped my friend up, then introduced myself as Jared. And I told everyone that the girl was my girlfriend Kairi. Sora nodded, and asked why the two of us are here. I'm not really sure, so I told him that, most of the time, no one knows the answer._

 _He just nods and accepts us. Though when I look at the young girl named Selphie, I saw a small frown on her face, as well as a small blush. I don't know why, but I'll keep it safe for quite some time._

 _Throughout the years I've been here, Sora asked if I wanted to crash with him. With nowhere else to go, I'd rather stay with Kairi in case anyone has ideas at her. So I told him I'd stay with Kairi until I'm ready._

 _He was easy to pull through, so he said that I have my own ways of being here on this island. And more over, I've gotten used to the other islanders: Selphie, Wakka, Tidus, and the other boy, whom I've heard being called 'Riku.' I'm sure that, at some point, they would know what's going on… when the time is right, that is._


	2. A Dream

I forgot to mention that I completely own nothing except some characters!

* * *

 _My group is perfect for the difficult part: with a trusty cleric and a spellcaster, we were ready to face her. We were about to head inside the castle, but then the cleric started having doubts about this._

" _I," she said, "I don't know about this. She may be tougher than we might've thought! She might have other tricks to use with the Heartless."_

" _Kairi, listen." I said to her. "No matter what happens, our friendship will prevail. I_ _know_ _it."_

" _Then let's hurry up," the spellcaster said, "and finish what we started." We ran inside the castle as we were encountered by Heartless: two Defenders, four Green Requiems, an Invisible, five Shadows, and three Wizards._

" _Kairi, stay back and take out the Shadows if you can! Maci, get the Wizard's and the Invisible! I'll handle the Defenders and Green Requiems!" We got ready, and I charged at the Defenders head-on. Maci used her magic to take out the Wizard's using Blizzara to keep them in place and Firaga against the Invisible, using Ethers to keep herself alive with magic._

 _Kairi stayed behind and, if a Shadow was about to sneak up on either me or Maci, she'd whack them with her staff and use Cura on us whenever she can with her staff. Thank goodness she knows Leaf Bracer, because she can use Cure magic without getting hurt._

 _Pretty soon, it was down to the two Defenders. "I can't seem to take them out, Maci!"_

" _Try hitting them from behind the shield!" One of them blasted Fira at me and I easily blocked it by raising my sword in a block movement and it got deflected. I rolled behind them and slashed at them, ending them with one hit!_

" _That was amazing!" I called out. "If we can handle this much, then Maleficent doesn't stand a chance against us!" We traveled further in the castle when we reached the Grand Hall, where we see six girls, three of which I all remember: Alice, Ariel and Jasmine. The others, I don't know._

 _I was glad to see those three again, because I'd remember them. But then that evil presence never went away as I looked up and saw her: Maleficent! She jumped down, landing in front of us as we prepared our weapons in case she tries anything._

" _Such a shame," she said. "Not only that you three have been my obstacle. But this time, no one will be able to save you!"_

" _Give it up, Maleficent!" I taunted. "There's no way you can beat all three of us!"_

" _Then perhaps I should… do a different approach." That's when I heard Kairi give out a "Woah!" I turned to her, then looked at her feet as there were cracks underneath. I knew what Maleficent will do, but I was too late to warn her as Kairi fell through the floor, screaming._

" _KAIRI!" I shouted out as Maci warned me to look down. I noticed that there are cracks there and I jump back in time as it collapsed. "Maci, we need to keep moving! She won't make us fall if we keep moving!"_

 _But I was too late as Maci fell through the floor! I got down on my knees as Maleficent laughed. "Like I said, boy," she said. "You can't win." I felt the floor gave away beneath me as I fell into the darkness, but somehow, my feet landed on something._

 _I opened my eyes, and saw that I was standing on nothing. I took one step, and there was a flash! I covered my eyes, blinded by the light, until the light faded enough for me to see._

 _I saw I was on a platform, made of glass. I looked at the platform and see a huge image of a girl. I never thought I'd see something like that._

 _Then I heard a voice. "So much to do," it said, "so little time. Take your time." That doesn't make sense. "Don't be afraid, but the door is still shut. Now, step forward." I see a pillar of light, yet unknown of its location. I approached it, anyway._

 _I heard a pillar being raised, and I turned to it and I see some kind of shield. "Power sleeps within you."_

 _Another pillar was being raised on the other side. I looked see a staff when I turned there. "If you give it form."_

 _One more pillar raised in front of me. I looked there and saw a sword. "It will give you strength. But choose wisely." I was stuck with a choice between three, but I slowly approached the shield and grab it._

" _Power of the Guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all." This voice is so unknown, but I decided to have this shield as my power as it disappears in light. "You've chosen the power of the Guardian, but what will you give up in exchange?"_

 _I turned around, and thought hard about this. Then I approach the staff. "The power of the Mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin." I'm not sure what to do, but I decided the staff is next, disappearing in a flash of light in my hands._

" _You've chosen the power of the Guardian. You've given up the power of the Mystic. This is the form that you choose." That's the way things work. Then I felt the pillar fall as I jump off it, then started seeing the glass shattering as I fell, but to a different glass panel._

 _As I landed, the shield I picked earlier somehow showed up in my hands. "You've gained the power to fight." I tried an attack with my shield, knowing how to defend myself in case. "There'll be times where you have to fight. Keep that light burning strong."_

 _I looked and I see Shadows come up from the surface, their yellow eyes looking at me. I see three or four, and I used my shield to attack one, disappearing after three hits. "Behind you!" I used the corner of my eye to see another Shadow, and parried at the last second._

 _Then more came. I take them out, one by one, until the last one disappeared in a pool of darkness, as it quickly surrounded me. And pretty soon, I got sucked down, too. I knew that struggling was futile._

" _The day you will open the door is both far off and very near." I landed on another glass panel and got up. I see nothing else. But when I looked from the corner of my eye, a Shadow was there._

 _I brought out my shield and more came. I took them out, one by one, until there's none left. Then I see a pillar of light as it traveled through the panel, revealing a set of steps. I decided to investigate and see where they lead._

 _Halfway up, I turned around, in case I want to return, but the steps were disappearing. Guess the only way is forward. I continued on, and see a pillar of light._

 _I investigated by moving towards it, when I heard that voice that I keep hearing. "The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes." I turned around, and see my shadow, which showed me that it's looking at me._

 _Then it started to just lift itself from the panel! I was surprised to see it happen that I turned around and slowly backed up. That thing continued to grow! "But don't be afraid." I kept backing up, seeing this thing up._

 _By the way it looked, it thirst for something precious, but I can't figure it out. "And don't forget…" I turned around and started running, but stopped at the edge as I realized that I can't get away. I brought out my shield and prepared to fight this thing._

 _As its hand struck the panel, Shadows showed up. I got on the hand and managed to strike the head. After enough hits on it, it was looking straight at me, but my shield disappeared. I dodged an attack, then another._

 _I got down in fear of this thing clobbering me that darkness pooled underneath me. I thought this was the end. "But don't be afraid." That voice I kept hearing was being persistent on keeping me brave._

 _I just wish I knew who owns that voice. That darkness started pooling around me, starting at my legs. "You hold the second mightiest weapon of all." I tried getting out of the darkness, but it seemed futile as the darkness got hold of me._

" _So don't forget: You are the one who will help to open the door." And that was all I heard before the darkness got me, but I heard this last bit. "The person wielding the stronger weapon would need a guardian. Find them."_


	3. An Island Adventure

Things have improved as I've saw how many hits I made on this. I guess the only thing now is to continue. Remember that I owe nothing but one character so far: Jared.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. It was only a dream as I got up and see the waves. I yawned, then laid back down to catch up on my sleep, when something blocked the light on me. I cracked open one eye and freaked out as Selphie was there, looking down at me!

I got up on my knees and looked at her, as she let out a giggle. "Come on, Selphie! Don't you have anything to do besides playing a prank on me?"

"Come on, Jared!" Selphie teased me. "I thought you'd be having a break with Sora, snoozing down here." I looked at Sora to see him having a conversation with Kairi. I guess an introduction is needed.

My name is Jared, and I've lived in a different world I called home. But it got swept away in what's called 'darkness.' I've fled with Kairi because we've been childhood friends, even though I found out that Kairi was flirting with me.

It's been 10 years since me and Kairi lived on Destiny Islands. Since we showed up, I decided to trust these folks with my real name when we somehow ended up here. I also had a light crush on Selphie upon arriving, but I was too afraid to show it.

And since me and Kairi have lived here, I had no place to stay, and I was asked to crash with Sora for the time being. We're making a raft that could help us explore off this island and learn some new things.

I got up as Riku came by, holding a log, but then tossed it to Sora, to which I laughed as the log crashed Sora back down. Those two _never_ got a break from each other. They were rivals, each trying to prove that he's stronger than the other. They never stopped dueling with the wooden swords they had.

I have my own, but that doesn't mean I didn't practice with it yet. I've asked Sora for guidance, but he said that he wouldn't go easy on me. It's like I thought when it comes to Sora and Riku: To be the best, you gotta beat the best!

I came over to Riku and asked him what we needed for the raft. He told me that we needed some wood, so I jokingly asked if we could use our swords as wood. Riku was stunned while Sora laughed, telling him I was joking.

"Yo, Jared!" I turned and saw Tidus looking at me. "You ready for another match?" I took out my sword as if saying yes, then prepared to duel against him. "You're going down!"

He always tried to battle me, but I know every single one of his attacks, and either deflected it by attacking at the same time, or side-stepping out of the way. Eventually, I got him down, shouting out, "YIELD!" And I only gave him like, what, 17 hits.

"My turn now!" I turned to the left and saw Wakka, another island boy. "Here I come, brudda!" He tossed his ball at me, but I swung my sword at the right time, and he got hit with his own attack and started stumbling around.

I used that to my advantage and closed in on him! As soon as he regained his senses, I jumped back to avoid his arm swing. I was full of energy and adrenaline as I kept using my strategy against Wakka until he dropped on his knees, also surrendering.

"My turn!" I turn around and blushed, as Selphie came towards me with her jump rope. I want to go easy on her, but I don't want it to be obvious. So, I tried my own strategy.

I approached after Selphie, sword ready for a strike, when she just whipped her jump rope around me and tangled me up. I eventually got up and broke free from the struggle, but I started to feel exhausted for real. Which means my reaction time is slower.

After a few more minutes of trying to take out Selphie, she managed to whack me more often than before. I dropped to the sand. "YIELD!" I shouted.

"YAY! I did it!" She shouted triumphantly. I got back up slowly, as I'm in a bit of pain, and congratulated Selphie.

Afterwards, me and Sora teamed up, and gathered the items for finishing the raft. Then me, Sora, Riku, and Kairi decided to take a break and rested on a tree.

"So," Sora said, "Kairi and Jared's home is out there somewhere, right?"

"Could be." Riku replied. "But we'll never find it standing here."

"How far," I asked him, "could that raft take us, anyway?"

"Who knows. If we have to, we'll think of something else."

"So, suppose you _do_ go to another world." Kairi giggled. "What would you do there?" Riku let out a small sigh.

"Well, I…" he stated, "haven't really thought about it lately. It's just… I've always wondered why we're on this island? If there _are_ other worlds out there… why did we end up on this one?"

He looked at us. "And… suppose there _are_ other worlds out there. Ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So, we could've just easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

Sora laid down on the tree with his arms crossed behind his head. "I don't know," he said.

"Exactly." Riku said, as if proving his point. " _That's_ why we gotta go out there and find out." He stood up. "Just sitting here won't change a thing." I noticed something else about Riku. "It's the same old stuff. So, let's go."

"You know, Riku. You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" He looked at me.

"Because of you and Kairi. If you two weren't here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Thank you both."

Kairi giggled as I chuckled. "You're welcome!" We said together as we all head back to the shore, but I turned around and saw Riku toss something to Sora.

"So, Sora." I told him when we got inside his room. "What was that fruit that Riku tossed to you?"

He pulled it out, and it was a star-shaped fruit with a leaf on one point. "It's a paopu fruit," he explained. "Riku told me that if two people share one, their destinies become intertwined and remain a part of each other's lives, no matter what."

"Ah! I see. Never heard of a paopu fruit before. It must be hard to come across one."

"Actually, there's a tree on this island that has this kind of fruit, and we were relaxing on that tree during the sunset." I now realized what he was saying. "Also, I found out that you went easy on Selphie in the beginning." I was taken back by what he said.

"When will you admit it, Jared? I bet you have feelings for Selphie, right?" Shoot! I was hoping he'd never noticed!

"You got me, Sora. But it's just a light crush."

"Wait'll it happens, Jared. You'll see that you'll love Selphie more than you think!" We both head to bed for the night.

A new day means more work on the raft. This time, we need some snacks and beverages for a long journey. But first, Sora showed me someplace he found. He described it as a place he found while traveling around the island and showed it to Kairi.

He showed me inside to what looks like a secret cave where he picked up the mushroom, and then he and I saw two different pictures: Kairi and Sora, each drawn with their head. He placed his hand on Kairi's drawn head.

Kairi told me earlier that, when we were kids, she drew a head of Sora as Sora drew her head in this very cave. I came back to realization that Sora just drew him sharing a paopu fruit with Kairi. I cleared my throat, and he jumped. "What? Forgot I was here?"

"Sorry, Jared! I was just… going through memories. I know she's your girlfriend, but-" I stopped him because, when I first saw this island and was introduced to everyone, I told them that Kairi was my girlfriend, in case anyone had any ideas on her.

"Sora," I explained, "Kairi is not my girlfriend. I just said that so everyone would stay away from her before real damage could be done to her. If you really _do_ love her, then you should tell her how you feel."

"But-"

"Sora, Kairi has been single for as long as I know her. If you want to tell her, here's some advice: Keep a close eye on her actions when you're nearby _and_ at a distance. If she's acting differently with you, then there's a chance that Kairi has the same feelings."

Sora nodded. "Just like me and Selphie. I'll tell her when the time is right. I'm keeping a close eye on her myself. Also, that moment when Selphie surprised me, I had a dream. A dream of two other people named Kairi and Maci. Not the Kairi here, but a different Kairi! A healer."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, we were heading into a castle, and the last part of it was when I was being swallowed by darkness when I started opening my eyes. You had a dream too, right?" He nodded, and told me of his dream.

I stopped him when he got to the point of being swallowed up in the darkness, too, when I felt someone is nearby! "Who's there?!" I called out to the presence, and I see the shadow of a cloaked person.

"I've come to see the door to this world." Deep voice of a man. Me and Sora were confused. "This world has been connected. Tied to the darkness, and soon to be completely eclipsed."

"Stop freaking us out, okay?" Sora asked him, then gasped a little. "W-Where did you come from?!"

"You do not know, yet, what lies beyond the door." I looked at Sora. It seems that he sounds like from another world. "There is so very much to learn. You two understand so little."

"You'll see. We're going to get out there and learn what's out there!" I exclaimed at him.

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing understands nothing." Me and Sora looked at the door that was here, but it has no knob or handle. How in the world will this door open?

Sora gave my sleeve a light tug. I turned to see the man gone. Me and Sora came out of that cave, then Tidus came back to tell us something. "Riku's down at the Cove and wants to speak to you both."

We head down there to see Riku. He turned around. "Ah. Good timing, you two! Our raft still needs a name. I was thinking… Highwind! What about you two?"

We gave it some thought, and maybe talked a bit, until we came up with Excalibur. "How about the usual?" Sora agreed and then he and Riku got ready to what looks like racing.

"Think you can do this, Sora?" I whispered to him.

"It's all about getting to the tree and then come back here first. I got this!" He whispered, then turned to Riku. "If I win… I'm Captain! And if you win…"

"I get to share the paopu with Kairi." Wait, WHAT?! "Deal? The winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi."

"Hang on, Riku!" I shouted out. "You're taking this a bit too far, aren't you?"

"Really? Then how about _you_ race against me instead of him."

"As long as it doesn't involve sharing a paopu with Kairi, I'm good."

"Then what about Selphie, then? Winner shares a paopu with her!" I had to agree before Sora could butt in. It would be a never-ending chain,leading to no race and wasting the rest of the day just arguing about it.

I got ready for a race. I have to touch the tree first with a lead. Because if Riku makes it when he's not too far behind, then I'm in trouble. As soon as Kairi, who's our ref and appeared suddenly, shouts out, "GO!" I instantly went my fastest.

I did what I could to slow Riku down, but still make it legal. As soon as I touched the tree, I looked back to see where Riku was. He was still down there by the raft. At least I got a decent lead.

I used the tops of the tree to my advantage as I jumped from one to the other. And pretty soon, I made it to where I could see Kairi and Sora, cheering me on. I also see Selphie, Tidus and Wakka.

Sora shouted something I didn't hear, but it sounded like to look behind me because he was pointing. I did and, sure enough, Riku is at my tail! I need to push my last bit of energy for this. I prepared, then released my last bit of stamina for this burst of speed.

I managed to land one foot in, but then I somehow tripped, landing on my face as Riku went past me, as I hear him breathing hard. I slowly got up, then asked who won.

"Well," Kairi said, "it was too close to call, but I'd say that you just barely won, Jared. If you were a fourth of a pace slower than you were, then Riku would've gotten a sure win."

"She's telling the truth, brudda." Wakka said. "You actually won."

At least for this bit, Riku wouldn't share a paopu with Selphie. But the raft would be named Excalibur. I looked at Riku and he just shrugged. "The paopu thing was just a joke."

I mentally sighed, then Tidus asked for a challenge. "You really don't know when to quit, don't you, Tidus?" I drew my sword and met him at the beach.

"This time, I got you!" Tidus called out as I drew my sword for another match against him. It seems like yesterday. I know what his next move in, used it to my advantage. After hitting him enough times, roughly 20, he dropped down, shouting out, "YIELD!" At least he improved on his endurance.

Then Wakka came after and tossed a ball at me. Again, like yesterday. I used the same strategy against him. Eventually, he gave up, crouching down.

Then Selphie came after me with her jump rope. This time, I'm doing my best! I easily deflected her attacks with her jump rope. Two times, I made her twirl around like a ballerina. Four times, she got hit in the head with her own attacks backfiring at her.

At one point, she tried to attack me, I jumped back, then delivered the final blow! I must've hit hard because she was hopping back on one foot, trying to regain her balance, when she fell on her butt. I put the sword away, then rushed to her.

"You okay, Selphie?"

"I'm alright." Selphie got up, then brushed the sand off her sunny-yellow dress with her hands. "Besides, you did good yourself! I thought I'd get you again like yesterday."

"Actually, there's something I need to tell you, Selphie. You see-"

"Hold it right there!" I turned and saw Riku, sword drawn.

"I'm not here to cause trouble, Riku."

"From the way you faced against Selphie, I'd thought a little disciplinary duel ought to snap you out of what you did."

I sighed, then redrew my sword. "You're on, Riku! But I'm telling the truth." I started charging after him, ready with a strike to the head, which was a feint move to the legs.

Riku took the bait as he brought up his sword to deflect the blow to the head, when I lowered my sword and hit his legs, then jumped back. He grunted as he got down. "That the best you got, Riku?"

He got back up, then came after me. I saw he was going to do a feint attack by distracting me with a blow to the arm in exchange for a blow to the head. I let him charge without flinching, until he changed his aim as I deflected it!

"Wha?" I attacked him and managed to get him to fall back down with one, two, _three_ hits. I was about to claim myself a victory, when he pushed towards me, knocking me square in the chest with his feet, knocking me down. "Don't tell me you're giving up already?"

I immediately got back up by doing a backflip. "I would _never_ give up, Riku!" Then I did something I never thought I'd do before. I rushed after him. He tried to do a horizontal slash, but I jumped over him, using his sword as a boost. I did one flip and landed behind him.

When he turned around, I gave him three slashes, knocking him back with each hit. The last one got him on his knees, yielding. I put away my sword, then approached him as he got up. "You're strong, Jared!" He said. "Remind me to _not_ get in a real fight with you."

"Noted." I turned to Selphie. "Selphie, can I now speak to you in private now?"

"Um, sure." Selphie followed me as I take her to a place where no one would hear us: at the raft.

"Jared, why did you bring me here?" It was sunset because it took me about half a day for both activities: One for racing, and one to prove Riku that I was playing fair.

"Selphie, I went easy on you yesterday." She gasped. "But not because you're a girl, Selphie! I have… my own reasons." She asked me what the reason was, and I started blushing hard. "Well… it's just that… what I'm trying to say is… oh, forget it!" I grabbed her wrist lightly and pulled her in for a kiss.

I didn't feel her kissing back for a minute, but I felt her hands on my chest, and I took it as a cue to pull back. "I've loved you, Selphie! Ever since I saw those beautiful green eyes you have. When I first made eye contact on you, it felt like I'm in heaven!"

Selphie was looking at me like she doesn't believe me. "B-But Kairi…" She started with a worried look, but I stopped her.

"Selphie, I just said that so none of the island boys would get any ideas with her. I've been childhood friends with her, but I've never developed feelings to her. _You're_ the one whom I have feelings too. I love you, Selphie!"

She was just looking at me, but then held out her arm, blushing. I grabbed her wrist with moderate pressure, but she just pulled me to kiss me back! "I loved you, Jared." She said when we parted. "For real! I've never felt this much love from one boy. I want you to be with me forever!"

I put my arms around her as I hugged and comforted her. "It's all right, Selphie. I'm here for you. I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you. I… I wanted to share a paopu fruit with you."

I see her face instantly brighten up. "Oh, Jared!" She exclaimed. "I've always wanted to try a paopu fruit at some point, but this is just… _wow_!"

I led Selphie to the tree where paopu fruit was there. I took out my sword, and hit the tree as hard as I could! One fruit fell to the ground. I picked it up and put away my sword. "Ready, Selphie?" She nodded, and I broke the paopu fruit in half, giving her one piece.

"Cheers!" She said as we touched the paopu pieces together and bit into it together. The flavors are, like, _wow_! I've never had any flavor like this! It tastes like heaven! We both finished the fruit, then we kissed.

"Thanks, Selphie. I feel like my life's complete!" I said goodnight to her, then went with Sora to turn in for the night. Tomorrow, we're travelling! But before I got to the dock, I saw Kairi standing up from sitting next to Sora.

I was with Sora at night, but I couldn't sleep. Neither could Sora. I turned to him. "Sora," I said, "what was your conversation with Kairi while you were at the deck?"

"The best I remember about it is this one phrase: 'I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great.'" I looked over at his window, where I saw a storm. A storm, huh? Nothing too- wait, A STORM?!

"THE RAFT!" I suddenly shouted as I opened the window and jumped through it!

"Jared!" Sora called out as he came after me. "What's going on?!"

"A storm is there! And it was supposed to be pretty clear. Something's wrong! There'll be a problem with the raft if we don't hurry!" I got in the rowboat as Sora jumped in and, together, we rowed towards the island.

When we got there, I saw a strange orb up in the sky. "What is _that_ , Sora?"

"Riku's boat is here!" Sora pointed and, there enough, Riku's boat is here. I pointed at another one.

"And there's Kairi's!" Sora looked behind me and gasped. I looked, and I saw strange creatures. They look so… small and black, with yellow eyes!

"What _are_ those things?!" Sora exclaimed. I tried whacking one with my sword, but it just went right through and, in exchange, I got clawed by one, letting out a short grunt!

"Sora, we need to avoid these creatures!" Me and Sora dodged these… _things_ … and prevented from getting hit. We managed to get to the bridge and we saw Riku there.

"Where's Kairi?!" Sora shouted out to him. "We thought she was with you!"

Riku just looked down at his feet. "The door… it's open."

"Huh?" Riku turned to us.

"The door is open, you two! Now we can go explore the other worlds!"

"What are you talking about, Riku?! We have to find Kairi."

"KAIRI'S COMING WITH US!" Riku shouted out. "Even though we may never see our parents again, but that's not the point. We can't let fear stop us. I'm not afraid of the darkness!" Then he held out his hand, which was all too familiar.

"Riku," I said, and then darkness enveloped him at his feet. Sora came after him, only to have his feet enveloped in darkness as well. It was my turn as I made a running leap towards Riku, but the darkness had enveloped my feet as well soon as I landed. Sora was reaching for him, so I decide to reach for Sora because I'm closer to Riku.

I almost got his hand, but then, as soon as I grabbed it, it slipped away after a second, and all I see is darkness now. I thought this was over. But then a small flash occurred, and I can see again! But when I looked around, Riku was not here, but Sora is holding a big key.

"What's that key, Sora?" I asked him. He shrugged, then said there was something by my right hip. When I looked, I saw a scabbard with the hilt of a sword. I grabbed the hilt, then slowly pulled out a _longsword_!

More of those black creatures came. I struck one with my sword, and guess what? That one creature disappeared in a smoke of darkness in one hit! "Sora! We've _got_ to find Kairi!" He nodded, then suggested that we search the cave.

I agreed, and then when we got there, we saw Kairi. "KAIRI!" Sora shouted out, then she turned our way.

"Sora…? Jared…?" Something's not right with Kairi. In fact, she looks like she's sick! She took two steps towards us, then that door behind her opened, revealing darkness. I saw Sora try to grab Kairi, but I wasn't sure if he caught her or not as I was swept back from the wind of darkness!

~Sora's POV~

After getting blasted back by the wind, I ended up on a different part of the island, if I could call it my island home. I got up and turned around, then regretted doing just that. There it is. That same thing I saw in my dream! I reached out and the key-shaped weapon came into my hands. I'm prepared to fight it!

As it prepared to release energy, I got ready. I jumped at the last second and landed on his arm. I rushed upwards towards the head! I attacked the head when I reached it. After some good time, I realize I have to jump off, so I did, rolling when I hit the ground to minimize impact.

After getting back up, I was surrounded by those small creatures back from the island and in my dream and from my home. Those black things with the glowing yellow eyes. I take them out one by one, then refocused on the giant one.

It was down on its knees and prepared for more attacks. I came to one of the hands and slashed at it with all I've got and, eventually, a dark orb appeared high up. When I looked up, that was trouble!

I put away my weapon and reached for something to prevent me from getting sucked up!

I held on with all I've got with one hand, trying to fight it but, one by one, my fingers were coming off. When the last one came out from underneath, I let out a short yell as I get swept up from the orb, to which I didn't realize what it is! Or where it would take me.


	4. The Journey Begins

Wow, that was impressive! I've been getting more views than I thought. Please enjoy this fanfic! Although, quick warning: Jared knows some people from Radiant Garden.

* * *

I woke up in a new place, but unsure where. I slowly opened my eyes, then as I slowly got up. I noticed that I still have that longsword from my home island in my hand. I decided to explore around, but I didn't expect to be in a town at night! Instead of my home island.

I looked around, and see anything odd, but I found none. I decided to explore this town. But when I reached a new place, a person was running, but then got knocked down from nothing as I see a _heart_ come out of that man!

There was a cloud of darkness from the corner of my eye as the heart floated there, and then turned into a different creature: One wearing armor, but with a symbol on its chest. Looks like some kind of heart symbol is what I saw before it disappeared. I took a few steps forward, then I was surrounded by those same creatures from the island!

I fought them with the best I could, but soon I was out numbered and injured! I need to retreat and heal! I exited the area through the doors I went through, only to see more of those creatures! I had to keep running and find a safe place to go to so I can heal!

I went inside the closest building I went to, but I ended up in a new place. There seems to be a man working the shop, but he looks so familiar and… IS IT REALLY HIM?! I walked right up to him and greeted him.

"Hey, kid! Haven't seen you around before."

"Can you tell me where I am?" I slowly approached him.

"Why, you're in Traverse Town. Never heard of this place, or are you new? By the way, this here's my shop and the name's Cid."

"CID!" I shouted. "It's good to see you again!"

"Huh?" He took a closer look at me, then gasped. "Jared?!" I nodded eagerly. "Well, I'll be! It's good to see you, too! How's life going?"

"Pretty good, Cid. How're you holding up? Haven't seen you since Radiant Garden was lost."

"Yeah, everything's going pretty well. Tell you what: For being a close friend, I'll give you a discount on my merchandise."

"Deal!" I looked what he has in stock, but I have no way on how to pay for it all.

"All the stuff I sell gets paid by Munny. But here, I'll give you some items for free." He presented me with five green bottles, and three blue bottles. "The green ones are Potions, and the blue ones are Ethers."

"Thanks, Cid!" I said as I drank one Potion and, feeling much better, saved the rest as stock, then exited out.

"The Heartless will keep on coming." I instantly turned to where that voice was spoken from.

"Who's there?!"

"And they'll just keep on…" He showed himself, but stopped when he looked at me. "Sorry. You're not the person I was looking for."

"What's that suppose to mean?!" I prepared my sword in a defensive position. I can tell he's impressed with the way I have a sword. "And you're not getting this sword, either!" I added when he took two steps forward.

"Alright," he said as he picked up his own sword. "Then have it your way." He aimed it at me and blasted at me with something fire related, but I quickly parried it, then charged for the offense.

Which was a bad idea! As soon as I was ready to swing, he slashed with his sword, causing me to be thrown back, but I managed to land on my feet with a couple flips. Although, this guy is familiar, I can't tell who he is.

Either way, I can't hesitate for too long because he's about to fire another blast at me! I quickly dodged out of the way, then waited for an opportunity to strike at him where he's most vulnerable.

When I managed to pick off enough hits at him, he started to slip as he lost his balance for a bit and got down. I looked at him with my stare that I've been practicing: the intimidation stare! If I outsmart my opponent and use this stare, then they'll think twice of ever battling me.

But this man just got back up and, after seeing my stare, but didn't attack. I take it he must know that he can't be beaten. But then, he quickly approached me, but I managed to jump back before he did anything.

"You must've been smart," he said, "to know what was coming." I think I may know who this guy is, but I'll have to risk it! But then again, I got very exhausted by the battle I faced against him. And then he continued to approach me.

"S-Squall?" I asked him. He stopped in his tracks, then looked at me. It _has_ been 10 years since I last saw him. "Squall, is that you?"

He grunted. "What makes you think you have the right to…" He moved two steps closer, and then gasped as he lowered his sword. "J-Jared?!" I nodded, but then fell to the ground, dropping my sword.

~"Squal's" POV~

When I saw that the boy was Jared and saw him falling, I rushed over and caught him, then hearing something clatter as his sword hits the ground. I looked at it and saw that it was a longsword.

"You slipped, Leon." I looked over and saw her. That ninja girl can sure show up at times at the most wrongful moments.

"Nothing too wrong, Yuffie," I told her. "Just the same outcome came when we all were kids." I picked up Jared and, with Yuffie picking up his sword, we traveled to the inn at the Alleyway, where Yuffie would look over him until he awakens.

But before we left the First Destrict, I slipped on something. After dropping Jared off at the inn, I told Yuffie to look after him and his sword as I went back to the First Destrict. I head over to where I slipped on that object, I look down to see some kind of staff.

Whoever lost sure would like to have it back. I picked up the staff, then went to the Alleyway towards the Traverse Town inn.

~Jared's POV~

All was black and silent. Then I heard something else. "Come on, lazy bum. Wake up!" I slowly opened my eyes, then see a girl. She looks like Kairi, but she's not! I wonder… Ah!

"Y-Yuffie? Is that you?" I asked her, and she gasped.

"Jared!" She gave me a big hug, to which I grunted in pain a little. She let go immediately. "I think you've overdone it _this_ time, Squall!"

He showed up. "That's Leon." I looked at him and, yep, he definitely _is_ Sqall, but I'll call him Leon from now on. I looked at his feet, then saw my longsword.

"My sword!"

"Yeah, Jared." Yuffie said, then they explained about the creatures. Apparently, they're known as _Heartless_ , beings looking for hearts.

I was explained to that, as long as I have the sword, the Heartless will find me, as well as a different weapon known as a 'Keyblade.' I'd better find the wielder of it and quickly. "Before you go, Jared. There's a place in the Third District where someone lives there that can help you."

I nodded, then head there after taking my sword. At first it was empty. I thought something was wrong and that Leon tricked me into coming here. But then more creatures showed up. They must be the Heartless they warned me about! I have to fight!

Thank goodness Leon taught me some tricks of the sword as I managed to slice them out of existence, each one a heart coming out from a small cloud of darkness in a single hit. Once they're all gone, I put it away.

I was looking around, and I see some kind of painting. What's a painting doing in the Third District? I touched the painting, and instantly, a door appeared. Why is it there? Could this be the way Leon and Yuffie told me about?

I entered in, but then I stood some distance away from a tall tower. I decided to investigate it. The second I stepped inside the tower, more of those Heartless appeared, but from Leon and Yuffie, they're called Shadows.

I fought off the Shadows with my longsword. Once they're gone, I heard a feminine scream coming from up towards the top of the tower. I started climbing up it, taking out and Shadows in front of me, clearing a pathway to the top.

As I reached the top floor, I listened closely for anything suspicious, until I heard a bit of moaning coming nearby. I head over to where the sound is, and bust the door down, to see a man dressed as an assassin keeping a girl hostage to him.

He turned around. "You're too late." He said. "This woman belongs to me."

"You're wrong." I told him as I readied with my longsword. " _You_ will be the one to fall." I charged at him, ready for a faint strike to the feet when it should be a stab to the chest. With the girl behind him, his only means is to either jump, which was planned for me, or try to parry it.

But I never expected his decision. He just slashed back at me, causing me to stagger back from the blow. "You think that kind of attack would stop me? You're worthless compared to my skills."

"We'll see." I called out. I looked up just when he was about to charge me. I knew he'd switch from stab to slash, so I didn't flinch until he changed his angle, to which I parried quite well, and countered it with a stab to the chest.

He never expected it coming as he looked down. "J-Jerk!" He called out when I pulled my sword out and he fell to the floor, dead.

I approached the girl, who was traumatized by the experience because she just saw a fight happen right before her eyes. "You okay there, um…"

"K-Kairi," she said nervously.

"Right. You okay, Kairi?"

"No. Roll the 'r' in my name. Kai _ri_." I pronounced it back, rolling the 'r' this time. "And yes, I'm okay. Thank you for rescuing me. If you hadn't shown up…" She was losing her voice, getting quieter until she stopped.

"It's okay." I told her. "I'm glad he didn't do real harm to you."

"Well, actually, he _kinda_ touched me. In a certain place, but…"

"Stop worrying! It's his sin, and he should pay." She jumped a little and looked at me, surprised.

"W-Wow! I never met anyone who talks like that. I'm glad you came, um…"

"Jared."

"Right. Thank you again, Jared. Here." She reaches into her dress pocket and pulls out a glowing, weird, star-shaped object. "This is a Star Shard. It'll help us teleport from one world to another." So there _are_ other worlds out there! She just said so herself.

"But before we leave Traverse Town, I need to head back to the First District." I took her hand and calmly lead her out of the place and into the Third District, where I saw three pillars blocking us.

"What's going on now?!" I exclaimed. I pulled out my sword and slashed at it, getting nothing except a scratch on the pillar. "There's no way out, Kairi. We'll have to wait for them to go." After a few seconds of doing nothing, I decided to bond with Kairi.

Apparently, she was a Cleric, who heals with a staff. She could also use it to whack the Heartless away if they get too close to her. She was also the descendent to a family of Healers, and she was next in line to possess her healing staff.

"But the problem is," she said, "I lost it somewhere in the First District when the man you killed surprised me. I was hoping you'd come with me." I nodded. "Thank you Jared."

I turned around, but to see the pillars gone, and I see Sora there, holding that giant key of his. "SORA!" I shouted out and ran towards him.

He turned and saw me, then came after me in a tight embrace. "Jared, you're safe!" Then we heard someone clearing their throat. I looked and I see two animals there: A duck, and some kind of dog?

I rubbed my eyes a little to see if I wasn't dreaming. I looked again, and they're still there. "Sora, what happened here?"

"Well, many Heartless showed up when those two crash landed into me…"

"We said we were sorry!"

"…but then after that, a _huge_ Heartless showed up in six different pieces of armor: Two arms, two feet, a head, and a body. We had to work together to finish it off." He looked over and saw Kairi. "Who's she?"

I looked at her. "That's Kairi. But not the Kairi we know. Roll the 'r' in her name. And I saved her from potential rape. I was planning on traveling with her when we got her staff back from the First District."

"You mean this staff?" Leon said as he pulled out a staff. "I slipped on it, then decided to come back for it after dropping you off at the inn."

"That's it!" Kairi shouted out and came after Leon. Leon just tossed the staff and she caught it with a twirl. "Thank you so much!"

"We ready to go, Kairi?"

"Yes, let's go." Kairi came to me and I let go of my hug with Sora.

"Bye, Sora. Hope we meet again soon!" I held Kairi's hand as we went off in a flash of light.

~Sora's POV~

After seeing Jared leave with his new friend Kairi, I turned back to the two that I worked with to defeat that giant Heartless. "So, you two were looking for me?" They both nodded.

"They, too," Leon said, "have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade." Yuffie nodded, as if to prove his point.

"Hey," The dog one called out, getting back my attention, "why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel."

Since I know that Jared is safe, I was still worried about Riku and Kairi. The Kairi I knew since kids, not the recent Kairi that Jared met. I'm just… not sure what to do. "Sora," Leon called out, "go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends."

"I guess…" I told him, some doubt hitting my tone.

"But you can't," the duck mentioned, "come along looking like that. Understand? No frowning. No sad face. Okay? Because this boat runs on happy faces."

"Happy?" I thought about it and, if I want to leave this world, I'll have to put on one. So, I did what they said: Put on a happy face. Although I must've looked bad, those two started laughing, with the dog saying that it was one funny face.

That must've cheered me right up. "Okay, why not? I'll go with you guys." They each held out their hand, introducing themselves as Donald Duck and Goofy. "I'm Sora."

The two joined their hands together, and I pitched in. "All for one, and one for all." Goofy called out.


	5. What A Surprise

~Jared's POV~

Me and Kairi landed on another world, and the first thing I noticed is that some things are weirder than others. First off, we're tiny. Secondly, there's a door nearby that yawned. "Must you show up the loud way?" It said, and literally, it scared me!

I turned to Kairi. "So," I said, "how do we get bigger?"

"Try the bottle on the table." The doorknob said and a table and chair just got enlarged, as if it was there the whole time with two bottles up there. But before we could get up there, Heartless appeared!

"Kairi!" I cried out as I brought out my sword. "Stay back!" I charged after them, taking them out one by one. At some points, when I've been feeling down after getting hit a few times, I've heard "Cure!" And I'm instantly back in the fight.

I managed to have a brief time and saw Kairi using her staff to heal me whenever I'm starting to slow down. Eventually, I managed to take them out. I turned back to her to see she's a bit wobbly on her feet.

"You okay?" I asked her. She looked up and just said that she's a bit tired from using Cure magic too much. So I handed her an Ether to help her. She drank it down, then told me that she's better and we went back to getting on the table.

After we got on the table and saw two bottles: A red one and a blue one. The red one shows a sapling to a tree and the blue one shows a tree to a sapling. "I guess the blue one's for shrinking and red one for growing."

I was about to take a few drops from the red one, when Kairi stopped me and pointed over at the corner, where we saw a place to go to. We dropped down and, without encountering any Heartless, we managed to get through.

When we got to the other side, we see a girl over, and what looks like card soldiers and a queen? Things must not be going well.

"Then how," the queen said, "do you explain the incident?!"

"All I know," the girl said, "is that I'm completely innocent."

"I wonder what's going on." I whispered to Kairi, but I didn't whisper quiet enough as we got some attention.

"More new comers?" The queen said. "Send _them_ on trial with her!"

"WHAT?!" I called out and brought out my longsword in a defense position. "Stay back, Kairi. This could get ugly." Kairi took a few steps back as the card soldiers came after us.

I managed to take down a lot of them unconscious, but they keep getting back up once recovered. How do I do this? Until I heard Kairi screaming. I looked and saw her captured by one, unable to use her staff!

I was about to save her, but the queen cleared her throat. "If you want her back," she proposed, "you'll have to prove you're worthy."

"What do you mean?"

"Something's been interfering in my gardens. I want _you_ to find the culprit! With your skills, I'm sure you can get rid of whoever's doing it." I'll do what I can to get her back. She's important because she has the Star Shard. Without her, I'm stranded here.

I accepted and I was brought to the gardens, and Heartless started popping up out of nowhere! I started after them, removing them like ease, until one showed up with a shield. I was surprised to see such a Heartless. _Try hitting it from behind._ Who said that? I'm not sure.

I got past that Heartless and struck it from behind, rendering it gone. I don't know if I should feel congratulated or not. Either way, I have a mission to do, and a friend to rescue. I continued searching through the gardens, wiping out any Heartless that came too close.

Eventually, I made it to someplace different, but somewhere, I'll find something that would help out with the girl's innocence, and Kairi's freedom.

"Looking for something?" I heard a voice to my left and I looked and see a cat with three colors: Purple and two different shades of pink. "Then again, you may not."

"Well, that depends: Were you around and spotting my actions? Or you just had too much on your plate to not notice what I'm looking for?"

"A devious counter! Then again, maybe not. I'm the Chesire Cat."

"Jared. I'd be looking for certain evidence. But then again, maybe I'm not." I decided that, when he started speaking, I'd play back at him, showing him I'm not too easy to lose at his game.

"Well, surely some things are more important. And some… are not. Whatever could I help you with? I'd do my best for guidance. And maybe I wouldn't either. The choice is yours."

I thought about it, but then decided to ignore him, as he would use his words against me. So I won't trust him as I look around when I see a sign. "Lotus Forest" was what it said.

I kept looking around, and then Heartless appeared! "Oh, for the love of…" I took out my sword and started battling them. They tried to attack me, but with my sword, I was able to block. Why haven't I done that before? I don't know!

After taking them out, I noticed that there is a mushroom with claw marks. Surely, on the looks of it, a human couldn't have done that, buch less a little girl. I picked it up, then continued looking. I eventually found three other different ways between human incidents and Heartless attacks.

I left the Forest and got through the gardens, to see Kairi and the girl still at the same places. "Found anything?" The queen said.

I looked, then came to the stand. I presented with the four ways that I've found. "All of these," I explained, "were done by certain creatures unlike humans." Then the card soldiers came after me. Guess it's a challenge.

I came after them with straight out offensive attacks, occasionally going to defense when necessary. Eventually, I took care of them all and noticed that they let Kairi go, but the girl that was in the cage was gone.

"Alice went missing!" One of the card soldiers cried out.

"FIND HER!" The queen shouted. I took Kairi and left quickly with her back to the room with the doorknob, avoiding all Heartless along the way, when we crashed into someone!

We both fell, then looked and saw it was Sora! "Sora!" I cried out. How did he get here? I stood up the same time he did.

He rubbed his eyes, then looked at me. "Hey, Jared! Kairi! Everything going okay?" I told him of the experience we both went through. "Lucky you were off easy. We're trying to find Alice, too."

"We were actually planning on leaving, Sora."

"Oh! Before you go, this is Donald." He indicated the duck. "And Goofy." He indicated the dog. I gave them a wave and smile, then helped Kairi to her feet.

"We'll be leaving now." And just like that, we vanished from the Star Shard.

~Sora's POV~

After seeing them leave, I'm starting to feel a presence nearby. Like a Heartless is close by. _Too_ close, if I might add. "Sora! Behind us!" Goofy shouted out and, when I looked, see a _giant_ Heartless, bigger than that Guard Armor I faced off against!

"Are you serious now?!" I summoned my Keyblade and faced it off, making sure to have Donald and Goofy helping me. It's tough to know when this thing might be defeated, but I know I have to keep fighting, or this thing would get away.

After some considerable time, I realized about something I've never done before. I pointed my Keyblade at it. "Deep freeze!" And some ice came out and struck it, freezing it on the spot.

I jumped onto the chair, then the table, then charged at the Heartless! Donald casted Fire at me and I used my Keyblade to infuse the magic to combine it. Then I jumped at the Heartless and struck it with all my might. The ice-encased Heartless shattered into a million pieces with bits of flame leftover! Then a heart popped out and floated upwards.

After the defeat of the Heartless, I heard a loud yawn. "What is all that racket?!" I turned around and see that doorknob again. The same one that surprised me when I first came here to Wonderland.

"Can't a doorknob get some sleep around here?" He let out a bigger yawn, and I see some kind of light in the form of a keyhole. My Keyblade starting glowing and I pierced the Keyhole. I wonder what happened.

Afterwards, me, Donald and Goofy traveled through space using their Gummi Ship, when I saw a forest world. I looked at Goofy, who is in control of the Gummi Ship. "You know," he said, "the King might be in there."

"In such a backwater world?" Donald exclaimed. "NO WAY! We're moving on."

"Hang on." I told him. "Maybe Riku and Kairi are there. Let's just check it out."

"Forget it!" Donald called out. "We're on an important mission!" I told him that we should land. "NO!" Then an idea formed in my head. It's risky, but I want to check it out.

First off, I let Donald think that we should get moving. "You're right, Donald. Your mission is more important." He started to smile, then I suddenly took the wheel from Goofy. "We're landing!"

"SORA! What are you doing?!"

"Landing this thing."

"That's enough!" Donald came after me, but he wasn't quick enough because I crash landed in the planet as we got separated.

* * *

a/n A little side note. Thanks to JessiRI's review, I've decided that, until Jared would be staying with Sora for the journey, he'll be bumping into him in the worlds that he goes to.


	6. An Extra Hand

~Jared's POV~

Me and Kairi landed in someplace new. I looked around, and we're in the middle of a desert! I looked at Kairi, and she just said that she's been cold. I felt the heat the instant we landed, making my vision blur a bit.

"You sure you want to be here, Kairi? Because this heat already got to me."

"Oh, come on!" She whined. "You know how cold I was." I noticed a couple times she shivered during our travels together. "And besides, I heard rumors that there's a second adventurer in need."

Now, that I can reason with, just the heat is not an option. "Okay. We'll explore a bit, then get going because this heat's affecting my vision." We started searching when Heartless showed up, looking like those bandits me and Riku played as when we were kids and Sora had to 'chase' us down.

"Jared," Kairi said, "we'll have to ignore them because of the heat is affecting with your vision to fight."

"It's not too blurry, Kairi." I told her when I drew my sword. "Just stay back." She took a couple steps back, and adrenaline started pumping through me, clearing my vision and letting me see well.

The Heartless started charging after me, and I easily dispatched them, meaning gone. Each one losing a heart. Whenever I feel like I can't take it anymore, Kairi heals me using Cure, although it's less effective now, she'll need to be better for her magic.

I jumped back next to Kairi. "Kairi, you'll have to fight at some point and grow stronger." She agreed then whacked a Bandit with her staff. It took a few hits from her, but she managed to defeat the last Bandit.

"That's some power you got there." She turned to me with a smile, because I just complimented her.

"Is anyone there?" I looked and I see what looks like a princess. She came out of hiding. "My name's Jasmine. My father is sultan to Agrabah." Agrabah? Sounds like another world.

"My father was disposed by Jafar, who now rules this city."

"Who's Jafar?" Kairi asked her.

"The royal vizier. He's gained evil power and seized Agrabah. Right now, he's looking for a place, called a… 'Keyhole.'" Keyhole? Sounds familiar, but more info is needed. "Jafar caught me trying to escape, but someone else saved me."

"Who?" Jasmine looked at me.

"We were hiding nearby, but he left a while ago to take care of something. And I hope Aladdin's alright." Sounds like love, but I should never be too judgemental.

"Don't worry, Jasmine. Me and Kairi will take care of it. My name is Jared. We'll help you find Aladdin!"

"Aladdin, huh?" Said a strange voice coming from somewhere higher up. I looked and saw the man: Jafar! I thought it was him because I felt that dark presence on him. "And where might I find that street rat?" I noticed that he was looking at Jasmine when he spoke, giving quick glances to me and Kairi.

"Jasmine," he continued, "allow me to find you more suitable company, my dear princess." Yep, I knew it. I can even feel that dark aura he has. "These little rats won't do, you see."

I got in front of Jasmine and brought out my longsword. "You're not taking her, Jafar! Kairi, keep her safe!" She nodded, then lead Jasmine somewhere else in the Alley.

"Oh, I see." He said. "The boy with the sword. I thought we'd meet with the Key, but you'll do for now." He snapped his fingers, and Bandits appeared out of nowhere! They jumped down as Jafar left.

Guess I was stuck with them. I have to stop them from reaching Kairi and Jasmine. One's okay for Kairi to handle, but two? She can't last long, so I have to help her out by taking on two while the third one went for Kairi and Jasmine.

I fought them with the best I can, full of adrenaline again. After taking out one, Kairi came over and healed me, saying she can take it from here. I weakened the Bandit a bit, so I let her finish it off with one, two, three, four whacks and the Bandit disappeared.

But when I turned around, Jasmine was gone. "I told her," Kairi explained, "to run when I came to help you. I need to grow strong, too, you know!" I gave her a playful punch and she giggled. "We should get going."

I agreed and we exited the town, where we saw a carpet that looks alive. "I think it wants to give us a ride." She sighed, because she told me during the bondage we had in Traverse Town that she was a bit afraid of heights.

Either way, we both got on the carpet as it rode us through the desert at low height. Kairi was surprised at first, but she noticed that the carpet knew her fear. That shocked me too, until we got to a cave in the desert.

We saw a man with a monkey trying to get out, coughing, when Bandits appeared from underneath the sand! I pulled out my longsword and started attacking them. Kairi manages to stay put and, if any of them tries to get me with an advantage, then she'd intervene and whack them, facing them head-on.

Eventually, we were greatly outnumbered! Me and Kairi started backing up, when I saw the man got up from the sand, held up a lamp and rubbed it. "Genie," He cried out, "get rid of these guys!" A blue wisp came out of the lamp and some kind of genie came out?

"Wish Number One," he called out, "coming right up!" Yep he's a genie. Especially when he snapped his fingers and the Bandits vanished in a PUFF!

I put away my sword, then approached the man. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you both." Kairi giggled as I thanked him. "My name is Aladdin."

"Jared. And the girl is Kairi. So, what were you doing around here?" He explained his journey about being here and finding the lamp. Then he mentioned about a secret room. "Apparently, I heard rumors of an adventurer being trapped down there."

"Then, why did no one rescued them?"

"Because the room is too secretive to be found. No one has been able to find the adventurer without warning. And those that do couldn't tell where it is because the room is random on locations."

"That's why!" I said. "No one has been able to tell, for the room is randomized on locations because it has it's own time frame. The room depends on where it is at certain times. There's no pattern to its location."

"That's basically how I used the information so I could find this adventurer. But I know how skilled you two are, I'm sure you'll find the adventurer."

"Thanks, Aladdin. Also, you should head back to the palace because we met Jasmine there. Last we saw her, she was in the Alley." Me and Kairi were about to head inside, but we bumped into someone else.

My vision blurred a bit due to the force, but when it cleared, Sora, Donald and Goofy were here. "Sora!" I called out. "Donald! Goofy!"

"Hey, Jared. How's it going in Agrabah?"

"Pretty good. Me and Kairi were about to enter the cave behind you and find the mysterious adventurer. Maybe we'll encounter someone to join in." Me and Kairi went inside as Sora wished us luck.

As we traversed through what's known around here as Cave of Wonders, we've been encountering Shadows, but I let Kairi handled those while I took care of the stronger ones, like the Large Bodies and Bandits. Ever since I'd met Sora back in Traverse Town, he's been telling me of the different Heartless each time we met.

With that kind of strategy I had in mind, whenever I feel like my light is about to go out, Kairi would heal me with Cure, and it's been more effective because she's getting stronger. At some point, we'd found the secret room, but it was surrounded by Heartless.

Large Bodies, Shadows, Bandits, you name it. I told Kairi to take care of the Shadows while I faced the others and, if she managed to have time, she would strike the Large Bodies from behind.

With that strategy, we were done pretty fast! 7 minutes, to be exact. We entered the room, and it looks like it's full of treasure.

"This place is rigged with traps all over." Kairi whispered to me. "If we touch any of the treasure, it'll be triggered." Then I saw her look in a direction with surprise.

Of course, I'd look in that direction, too. And we saw a girl there, holding a tome. And a ruby gem! Then why didn't the cave collapsed? "Because it will never be triggered whenever I touch these treasures." That girl speaked, then turned to see us.

"I've never had visitors before. And if I had, it was only at the entrance before they zoomed off to tell everyone. This room is on its own schedule for appearances. My name is Maci, a mage."

"So… you are the adventurer who's been the talk around Agrabah?"

"That's right. All they want is my treasure, but they can't without triggering the traps. And you are the first to fall victim by my magic!" She readied her tomb, then casted a spell at me, but Kairi got in front of me.

I was about to tell her about it, when she got struck by a Blizzard spell, but she looked like she was never hurt. I'd forgotten that her physical defense wouldn't go far, in exchange for magical defense!

I took it as my cue to go after Maci! She prepared another spell, then was instantly gone. "Behind you!" Kairi shouted out. I ducked just when a tomb came flying over my head, as if being swung.

I jumped forward and faced the person, which turned out to be Maci, with another spell ready. I charged after her and, when she casted the spell, I did the impossible! She tossed a fireball at me, but I just sliced it in half!

She was surprised, but not quick enough for another spell as I slashed at her twice, each one sending her backwards. On the second swing, she lost her balance a bit, but used another spell. I didn't know what she did, but she said, "DEFENCE!" And then air was surrounding her. I take it she'll receive less force from my swings.

I tried to pierce her magic, but it was in no effect. I jumped back as she prepared another spell, but this time, Kairi snuck up behind her! When Maci was about to release her magic at me, Kairi swung as hard as she can against Maci!

Maci grunted in pain as her spell was cancelled and the air was no longer surrounding her. I charged at her, leaped just in time as she looked up. I unleashed a powerful slash that sent her flying into her own treasure!

I thought it was over, but somehow, she lived! She came out from her treasure pile, looking at us with a fierce glare. I challenged it with my intimidating stare. She's been beaten, so it should work on her.

When she saw my stare, her glare vanished. She started approaching us. "You two work so well as a team," she said. "I thought for sure you were after my treasure."

"No, Maci. We only came because of rumors around here of an adventurer in the cave. Now we know who it is, we'll be going now." Me and Kairi turned to leave and started walking away, when Maci grabbed my arm.

"Let me come with you. My magic can be very helpful at times when you need it. Although, I've never learned healing spells. Just offensive and defensive. That, of course, you'd know about my spells. But I was surprised that you sliced off my fireball when I casted Fira. I wish to join you."

"As long as you don't backstab us, you're more than welcome." I told her. "But on one condition: Never act on impulse."

"Done!" We shook hands, and then Kairi asked if we should leave, when the cave started shaking!

"Something's disturbing the presence around here. Over at the Lamp Chamber. Follow me!" Maci hurried off as we followed her.

When we got to the Lamp Chamber in the Cave of Wonders, we saw Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Aladdin looking at Jafar, who now holds a lamp and- Isn't that the same lamp that Aladdin had?!

"Genie," Jafar called out, "get rid of these street rats." Then he noticed us. "And those three at the entrance while you're at it."

"I'm sorry, Al." Genie said before he started blasting his magic towards us! Me, Kairi and Maci all jumped to the side as his magic missed us.

"Keep moving, guys!" I shouted out to them and they followed what I said, avoiding Genie's magic. I knew he wouldn't hurt Aladdin, but whoever holds his lamp has to heed their wishes, no matter the consequences. I know I have to reach Jafar before it's too late.

I came after Jafar, avoiding Genie's magic and bumping into the others, and managed to reach Jafar. "Give up, Jafar. I bet you have Princess Jasmine!"

"Gah!" Jafar said as he tried to jump back, but he was too slow as I slashed at him. "You worthless genie! I'll show you true power, you meddling street rats!" Then he spoke louder for everyone to hear. "I was planning on saving my final wish to make Jasmine love me, but now I'll have to take Princess and city by force!"

He held up the lamp. "Genie, transform me into an all-powerful genie!" I looked at Genie, and he just snapped his fingers with a saddened expression. I looked back to see Jafar gone.

"Oh no!" Aladdin called out. "I think I know what's about to happen!"

"What is, Aladdin?" We felt the ground shaking, and then the scenery changed as the floor gave out from beneath us as we all fell onto another floor, this time with lava beneath it.

When we all turned around, we saw Jafar, a red and powerful genie. I could even feel that heavy power surging through him.

"Sora!" I called to him. "I don't think we'll hurt him with our attacks. There has to be another way."

"THERE IS NO OTHER WAY!" Jafar shouted out. "YOU SEVEN WILL FALL BEFORE MY MIGHT!" Then I saw a parrot flapping around, holding some kind of lamp.

"Jafar," he called out, "I know this is a bad time, but there's something else you need to be aware of." That's when I noticed a black lamp at his talons.

"IAGO!" Jafar shouted out as I came after him. Iago screeched when I hit him and he flew off. Then Heartless appeared!

"Aladdin," I called out, "Kairi, Maci, Goofy! Take care of the Heartless. Sora, Donald! Follow me and make sure to catch the lamp Iago is holding!" Sora nodded, but Donald got defensive.

"Why should I listen to you?!" A Large Body was about to slam down next to him, so I rushed to him and deflected the slam, having it land in the lava instead.

"That's why."

"Donald," Sora told him, "just listen to him. Jared's really good with strategy." I turned to look at our companions, and it turns out they're doing very well.

"Ah, phooey!" Donald finally agreed, and together, we went after Iago, leaving the Heartless to the rest. We followed Iago with our speed and we managed to catch up.

"Sora, Donald! Give me a boost!" I slowed down to let them ahead of me as Sora prepared his weapon for a slash and Donald with his magic. I picked up the pace and managed to catch up to them and I jumped.

Sora slashed with his weapon and I stepped on it for a boost. Donald used his magic and casted an ice spell, which boosted me to match the same height as Iago as I prepared a strike.

The attack connected, and Iago dropped the lamp after letting out a short scream of pain. "SORA!" He immediately picked it up. Then he looked at Jafar as I landed and held up the lamp.

"NO! MY LAMP!"

"Jafar! Every genie has to obey whoever holds their lamp. Get back into your own lamp, Jafar! As I hold your lamp and make it my wish!" He rubbed it and Jafar started getting smaller and spinning very fast as he got sucked back into his own lamp.

We all returned to the palace, where we ended up at the palace gates, with Aladdin carrying the lamp he had when we first met him.

"Thank you all!" He said. "I never would've thought that you three would show up."

"All in a day's work, Al!" Genie called out as he appeared next to Aladdin. "Just remember one thing: You still have one wish left."

I wondered what his second wish was. "Aladdin wanted Jasmine rescued before Iago took it from him," Sora explained. Well, that makes sense. Sort of.

Aladdin looked down, then back at Genie. "I wish," he said, "for your freedom, Genie!"

Genie looked at him, about to grant him the wish. "One prince look coming right- WHAT?!" Smoke started to appear around his tail. When it was gone, legs were there.

"Wow! I guess that's what happens when a genie gets their freedom. In any case, we'd better get going. Bye, Sora! Donald! Goofy! Aladdin!"

"So long, Jared!" Sora called out, then stopped us. "Wait! Why don't you come with us?"

"There's enough room for three more on our vessel." Donald said. I made it look like I was thinking when I got my answer already.

"I don't know," I said, pretending to frown. "Considering from someone who would disobey what I said earlier, then got saved by the same person from a Large Body." Donald and Goofy looked down, then I had a big smile on my face.

"I'm just kidding! Of course I'd come!" They both laughed and noticed I was smiling. We got on their vessel, which is a Gummi Ship, as we lift off in space.


	7. Going Down Under

Thank you everyone for reading this! As the story continues, our heroes will venture forth. Will they be prepared in time? Only the story will tell. I own nothing except for Maci, Kairi, and Jared, the OC's.

* * *

We traveled through space, which is amazing! A Star Shard would be faster, but on the Gummi Ship, the views are great! My and Kairi shared a room while Maci had her own, because she wanted to, as she would've said, "Work on my magic for better performance." To me, it sounded like she wants to learn something new.

I looked at Kairi. "So, Kairi." I said and she looked at me. "Don't you want to learn a healing magic that's more powerful?"

"I wish, but I'm not sure." On our journey in Agrabah, I picked up a crystal, so I decided to show it to her by taking it out of my pocket.

"Here." I handed it to her, and she got wide eyed.

"That's a Shining Crystal!" She exclaimed. "This will _definitely_ improve my healing magic!" She took out her staff with a twirl, then placed the crystal on her staff, where the orb is. It glowed and the crystal disappeared. (a/n It doesn't work that way.)

"Thank you, Jared! Now I can finally use Cura, a stronger version of Cure!" She gave me a big hug and I hugged her back. But… I started to have feelings for her, but I want to wait it out in case it's just a trick because I wanted to go back to my home world and see Selphie again.

"Hey, everyone!" Goofy shouted out. "There's another world nearby!" Me and Kairi got to where he is, when we saw some kind of undersea world.

"No doubt that the environment would change us up so we could breath under water." I counted heads and got five. "Hey! Where's Maci?"

"I'm right here!" I whipped around and saw her.

"There you are! Is everyone ready?" I brought out my longsword and everyone nodded. "Let's go."

When we landed inside the world, I looked around to see Goofy a turtle, Donald a squid, Sora as a mermaid, Kairi as a big crab, and Maci as a diver. I looked to see what I was, and I was some kind of human that has gills on my neck.

(a/n I knew what Sora, Donald and Goofy were, but I had to make up some kind of sea creature for Jared and Kairi. Maci is different, though.)

"So," I said, "now what?"

"Ariel!" A voice shouted out. I turned to see a female mermaid, another fish, and a crab trying to swim as fast as he could to them, but he was far bahind. "You are swimming too fast!"

The mermaid, who happens to be Ariel, looked back at the crab, then saw us when she turned back. She looked at me and- was that a blush I saw at her cheeks?! I mentally waved that off and waved to her.

She came to us. "Hello there!" She greeted. "My name is Ariel."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Jared!" Then I addressed each one separately. "That's Sora. Donald. Goofy. Kairi- roll the 'r' in her name. And Maci."

"I see you haven't swimmed around here, haven't you?" I shook my head. "Don't worry. I can teach you all!"

So Ariel gave us all instructions on how to swim around here. We all managed to follow them as they were, and we turned into olympic swimmers! "Now, let's move on to defense!" The crab said, then Ariel looked behind her and gasped.

"Sebastian!" We all looked and saw Heartless heading this way!

"HERE, AS WELL?!" I charged after the Heartless as Sebastian, who is the crab, hid in a clam with the fish as the rest of us readied our weapons and proceeded to fight the Heartless.

There was seven total. I faced two head-on, as the rest takes on one. Ariel, though, came after one and struck it from behind, making it disappear. I didn't know she can fight, too! Either way, all the Heartless were taken care of.

"Is everyone alright?" They all nodded as Sebastian came out of hiding.

"Good riddance for those things!" He said.

"Those were Heartless." I said bluntly, then I finally noticed Sora's weapon. It was shaped like a big key. I figured I'd have to speak to him about it later. "Either way, what now?"

"Let's go see my father." Ariel proposed. "I'm sure he knows what to do." I'm starting to get bad vibes nearby as we were about to go on.

"You guys all go on ahead. I'll catch up soon." They all left, and I was 'alone.' "I know you're around here!" I muttered to myself. "I can sense you!" From the corner of my eye, I see an unusual darkness, so I decided to investigate, longsword ready.

"And the Princess…?" I heard a voice that sounded all too familiar, but I can't seem to know what it is.

"She'll be in your grasp soon enough! That ruler won't know what hit him!" I thought it was something else, but I need more info. I strained my ears for any hints.

"That's right," the familiar voice said. "And soon, with all seven, the final door can be opened! One is here and she shall be ours. Her father won't expect her to be around here until it's too late. Ariel's as good as ours."

I knew it! One must be the Mistress of All Evil Herself: Maleficent. She's in my dream! (a/n If you have no idea about it, go back to Chapter 2. If you returned, then that means you skipped to here and wanted to know about it some more.)

"Wait!" Maleficent said. "Someone is closeby. Particularly someone… familiar! I sense an aura nearby." I panicked and swam away. I have to get to Ariel fast! But somehow, I got lost. If only I'd followed them, but no! I had to sense that presence frist!

"Jared? Is that you?" I turned and saw the fish that was with Ariel and Sebastian.

"Oh! Hi there. I believed I never caught your name earlier."

"Flounder."

"Nice to meet you, Flounder. Do you know where everyone is?"

"Last I'd known, they were with King Triton. Why?"

"Ariel is in grave danger!" He gasped. "I know, but please listen." I told him about a conversation I heard back to where everyone was when I told everyone I wanted to stay.

"That's terrible!" Flounder exclaimed. "Then… Ursula was after her all along."

"Ursula?"

"She's evil around here and a sea witch, wanting to take the powers of the Trident from King Triton." I've realized that the conversation I'd listened to was bad enough for Flounder to worry.

"We have to hurry!" I told him and I followed him to see King Triton. We showed up and he was in a fit.

"Oh! That's the last time I leave my Trident laying around unguarded!" I slowly approached him.

"Is everything okay?" He looked at me, then was about to punch me, but I held up my sword in a defensive position. He lowered his fist.

"No, it's not!" He said. "My Trident has gone missing. And I think Ariel took it!" I gasp. "If you find her, bring her back to me with my Trident."

"Don't worry, King Triton. Me and Flounder will find her. If anything, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, and Maci would follow her."

"You mean the five that came into trouble looking for a 'keyhole'? I thought I'd driven them away from Atlantica!" I jumped a little, and he looked at me more suspiciously. "I believe I never heard of a sixth one here. What's your name?"

"Jared."

"Very well, Jared. Find Ariel and bring me back my Trident!" After parting with Triton, Flounder led me to a certain place in Atlantica, where I followed him, making sure to take out any and all Heartless that was around.

I didn't think we'd face so many until we reached one place, where I see Ariel with Triton's Trident. "Ariel!" I shouted. She looked at me, then started swimming away faster. "Come on, Flounder!"

I chased after her, hoping Flounder was following me because, if I even lay off my eyes on her for one second, I'd worry that I'll lose her. I kept following her to where she's going, when I stopped and took cover.

"What's going on, Jared?" Flounder asked, and I had him silenced by placing a finger to my lips.

I peeked and saw Ariel giving the Trident to some creature, when I went wide-eyed. That creature is Ursula! I have to stop them, because Sora, Donald, Goofy, Maci, and Kairi are not here. "Stay here, Flounder." I told him as I drew out my longsword and slowly approached them, using the structures for hiding until I can hear them.

"Here you go, Ursula. Now, just as you promised." I saw Ariel handing the Trident over to her, but I had to stop them!

Ursula took the Trident. "Thank you, my dear." She raised it up and started laughing, making it my cue to get Ariel away from there.

"Ariel! It's a trick!" I shouted out. Ariel saw me, then swam off. Ursula looked at me.

"You! I knew there was something suspicious while I was talking to Maleficent."

"The jig is up, Ursula! Now you face me!" I readied my sword, prepared to fight.

"I think you may have to do this alone." I looked behind me and I saw Flounder in a tangle with two eels, struggling to break free. I looked back at Ursula, growled, and waited for her to attack.

As soon as she made a move to attack from a distance, I moved very fast to avoid it, then came at her, only to be struck by the Trident and hit a wall. When I came back to my senses, my vision started blurring, a sign saying that Ursula is too powerful for me.

"And what's going to happen to you, knowing that you are the only one that's delaying my perfect plan when you are not alive? Perhaps I should just finish you. Flotsam! Jetsome!" I can sense the two eels heading my way, but I'm too tired to even fight back, much less fight from that blow.

But I still have to continue on! I faced the eels coming towards me and tried my best to hit them. But they never got hit as one wrapped around my sword arm and the other around my ankles, immobolizing me.

I looked at Ursula as she prepares the final strike, when I see a light. Hope, that's what I thought. I never see a flash like that unless I know I'm going to survive.

I take the sword from my left hand and placed it in my right, then hit the eel at my ankles. He let go after that one hit, and I hit the other one, making him let go as well. I placed the sword back on my left hand, all the while Ursula finished her charging and blasted energy towards me!

I knew I couldn't dodge it in time so, before the blast hit me, I raised my sword in a defensive position, and the attack was blocked. "How is that possible?!" She shouted out. I came after her, catching her by surprise as I aimed for her head, then changed angle at the last second to strike her tentacles as she yelled out in pain.

Then I heard someone shouting out "Cura," and my vision cleared! I looked behind me to see Kairi, her staff pointing towards me, and Maci right next to her. "Thank goodness we made it, Maci."

"Kairi! Maci!" I did what I thought was a jump back to avoid a swing. "Let's do this!" I came at her, and managed to stop her from coming back by taking out Flotsam and Jetsome.

"You'll pay for this!" Ursula said before she swam off. I picked up the Trident she dropped and swam towards Maci and Kairi.

"You girls came at a good time. I thought I would've died by her."

"You're lucky we found Flounder." Maci said. "If we didn't, who knows what would've happened to you. He saw us, then told us where you were. We came as fast as we could, ignoring the Heartless because that takes away time."

"We're just lucky I was quick enough with Cura. That really is more powerful than Cure!" She took out the Star Shard. "Ready to go?"

"Just a minute." I told them, then swam out. Only to be greeted by Sora, Donald, Goofy and Ariel. "Hey, guys!" I held out the Trident to Ariel. "Ursula is stopped for now."

"Thank you, Jared." Why is it that Ariel's blushing whenever she's looking at me? But it doesn't matter since I handed the Trident to her.

"I'll be on my way. So long, Sora. Donald, Goofy. May we meet at another time." I came back to Maci and Kairi, and we all traveled to another world using the Star Shard that Kairi has.


	8. A Surprising Encounter

So much to think about, so little time. Eventually, the whole truth with the mysterious swordsman will be revealed in due time, but not just yet. It's a long ways to go before it even happens. For now, enjoy the story!

* * *

~Sora's POV~

After saying goodbye to Ariel, I was wondering why she was blushing whenever she looked at Jared. Almost like she's in love with him. Just like my crush on Kairi. I had to get my heads out of the clouds as I see the Gummi Ship moving through space.

"So," I said. "Where do we go now?"

"Well," Goofy said, steering the Gummi Ship. "There's been talk of a world near here. I suppose we could investigate it." I nodded at him as I sat down and brought out my Keyblade with a flash of light.

Jared's seen this, and no doubt he'll be curious about it. In my dream, I heard that voice, saying that I had a guardian who wields a sword. I didn't expect him to have a longsword, though. Maybe _he_ is my guardian.

"Here it is!" Goofy called out. I dismissed my Keyblade and looked out, to see a sinister-looking world, with a castle.

"Looks different." I told him and we landed. I looked at Goofy as he looked up.

"Gawrsh," he said, "look at that." I looked where he pointed and saw that same castle before we landed. Looks like we have some exploring to do.

We climbed up the place to reach the castle, when we saw a person and some kind of purple cloaked big creature. I saw that it was Riku and Beast!

"No vessel," Riku said to Beast, "no help from the Heartless. So tell me… how you got here?"

"I simply believed," he slightly growled. "Nothing more to it. When our world fell to darkness, Belle was taken from me. I vowed that I'd find her again no matter the cost. I believed that I would find her. So here I am, so she must be here. I will have her back!"

He shouted out that last bit, then charged at Riku, only for him to do a backflip and slashed at Beast, having him down. I came up to Riku, Keyblade out. "STOP!"

"So," he said, "you finally made it. About time because I've been waiting for you. We've always been rivals, haven't we? You've always pushed me as I've always pushed you. But it all ends here, because there can't be _two_ Keyblade masters."

"What are you talking about?" I wanted to know what's going on, but Riku just held out his hand, saying that the Keyblade should choose its own master. The Keyblade I'm holding started shaking!

I tried to prevent it from getting to Riku, but it disappeared in my hands, then reappeared in _his_ hands. "Maleficent is right. You don't have what it takes to save Kairi. It's up to me. Only a Keyblade master can open the secret door and change the world."

That was impossible! How could Riku have _my_ Keyblade when I've used it all along? It just came to him. I would've known myself because I wouldn't had it from the beginning. "I fought my whole way with that Keyblade!"

"You were just the delivery boy." WHAT?! I saw him pull out a wooden sword and tossed it to me. "You're part's over now. Play hero with this." I got down on my knees as tears started forming in my eyes.

"Come on, Goofy." Donald said. "We have a mission."

"I don't know. Even though the King told us to follow the key, but…" I heard them walking away, no doubt to follow Riku.

I got back up and picked up the wooden sword, then Beast decided to travel with me, just to find Belle.

~Jared's POV~

Some things are more mysterious than others. First off, me, Maci and Kairi landed somewhere that seems familiar, but not sure what. Secondly, I felt something tug at my heart. I usually get that whenever a friendship is broken.

"We should get going." I told them. They nodded, and we traveled up. I thought I'd known this before, so I pull Kairi from Maci and told her that we should rest a bit, gather up our strength.

She agreed, and I pulled Kairi away from a sleeping Maci as I led her to a different area, but still be close to Maci at first sign of trouble. "How're you holding up, Kairi?"

"Pretty good, although this place _is_ familiar, I just don't know."

"Because this is part of my dream. One where all three of us fell through the floor when there were cracks at our feet, on the floor. Careful where you step, okay?" She nodded and said that she'll take first watch.

Our sleep turned out to be perfect, with no encounter from Heartless. I guess it was easier than I thought. At first sign of Heartless, everyone should be up and fighting for their life. After picking our things up, we traveled back through the path we needed to go, not being encountered by any Heartless. I'm suspecting that something's up!

We reached the castle, but I've realized this is far too similar. "I'm not sure, Jared," Kairi spoke. "She may be more powerful than we expected, from what was described about her."

"Maleficent?" Maci asked. "That witch will never expect us coming."

"Look lively, you two. We need to explore this castle and see if she's around here." We entered in the castle to the Main Entrance, and we got encountered by Heartless: five Shadows, four Green Requiem's, three Wizard's, two Defenders, and an Invisible.

"Kairi," I ordered, "stay back and handle the Shadows! Maci, take on the Wizard's and the Invisible. I'll take on the Defenders and Green Requiems!" After preparing our positions, we faced off against the Heartless!

~Maci's POV~

After Jared gave out his strategy, I went over to the Wizards first thing and dispatched them using Blizzara, which will prevent them from doing anything. Once they are immobilized, I focused my magic on the Invisible, making sure that it doesn't get too close to me. Whenever I'm low on magic, I made use to have High-Ethers to keep my magic high for consumption! Afterwards, I kept a close eye on Kairi every now and then, making sure that no Wizard got to her. I kept switching my focus between the Invisible and the Wizards.

~Kairi's POV~

When Jared informed of his strategy, I stepped back far enough away from them because I could do little damage to the Heartless, except for the Shadows around here. Once one of them start slowing down, I raised my staff while shouting out, "Cura!" And then they get back in the fight. Normally, I'd take care of a Shadow with one swing of my staff, but it took about two or three, because I got their attention after the first swing. When the fifth Shadow was gone, I stayed back, making sure to keep an eye on both Jared and Maci, as well as the Heartless, just to make sure I don't get attacked by one of them, because I have too much doubt that I'd survive the first hit.

~Jared's POV~

Everyone followed according to strategy, and it was down to the two Defenders. They have shields up on the front, protecting them from there. How could I defeat them? "From behind." There's that voice telling me.

I jumped over a Defender and slashed it gone after two. I turned my attention to the other, and I got blasted back from fire magic.

I got back up and saw the Defender was gone. "I took care of it!" I was surprised it came from Kairi. "Maci helped me a little by freezing it with Blizzara, though." I smiled, then she said, "Cura." I got back up without any more support.

"Seems that, judging from their strength," Maci guessed, "and their endurance, I take it they were part of Maleficent's elite army."

"No wonder they were harder." I said. "They _were_ an elite. I noticed it myself when Kairi didn't finish off those Shadows with one hit each. She had to do three. But still, we have a mission to do. And that's to finish things off with Maleficent!"

We traveled through the corridors of the castle, eventually getting to a familiar place. I heard Maci breath out, "Great Hall." It doesn't sound so… inviting. We saw six girls around, and three are who I know: Alice, Ariel and Jasmine.

"Now," I said, "who would've thought about this. I hope we're not too late." We rushed up the stairs, but we saw Donald and Goofy at the top of the stairs. "Donald? Goofy?" They turned to see us, and were glad. "Where's Sora?!"

They pointed. I looked and see Sora fighting Riku! I mean, holy moly! Sora's fighting Riku _alone_! Although, why aren't Goofy and Donald helping him? I tried to get to him, but it feels like I've hit an invisible wall. Guess he really _is_ on his own.

I just sat down, waiting for Sora to finish. While I was waiting, Donald came to me. "How long have you known Sora for?" I looked up and was surprised for him to ask me that question.

"I've known Sora since I was a kid, Donald. At one point, I called a different world home. Since that one was lost, I ended up in Destiny Islands, where I met Sora. You heard him say something about Kairi, right?"

He nodded. "Well, _that_ Kairi was my childhood friend. We both ended up on Sora's homeworld. And that's how I met him. We've been friends ever since." Then I noticed something else: No fighting is being heard.

I rushed to the area where I saw them fighting, and it turns out it's over. I see a giant key on the floor, but not Sora's. I looked up, and I saw Sora with his own and pointing at what looks like a heart symbol I kept seeing.

Sora slowly lowered his weapon. "Why isn't it working? It should work like all other times." I looked down to the weapon on the floor, walked over to it, and picked it up.

"Sora." I said softly. He looked at me, then saw what I have. "I think I have a better idea."

"Be careful, Jared! That Keyblade opens hearts." Which is why the idea was formed perfectly upon hearing about this Keyblade.

"Exactly. That's why… I need to do this." I slowly approached Sora, Keyblade ready to stab him. "For this to work, you'll need to be… sacrificed." All five gasped. "I know, but it seems the only way, Sora."

He looked over someplace. I did, and I see Kairi, unconscious. "It's the only way, Sora. If what I think is true, then your's and Kairi's hearts are connected."

Sora looked at me, dismissed his Keyblade, then faced me. "Okay, Jared. You made your point." Then he looked over at our friends, his and mine. "I'll be missing you guys." Then he looked back at me. "Do what you need to do."

I prepared the Keyblade, then stabbed it at where his heart is! The Keyblade disappeared in my hand as light surrounded Sora. When the Keyblade disappeared, six orbs of light appeared, then traveled behind me on their way to where they belong.

Then his heart came out and traveled a certain way. I looked and saw that it landed on Kairi's chest. She started opening her eyes and, getting up and looking, I looked in the same direction and see Sora lightly falling.

"Sora!" Kairi shouted and came to him to try and catch him. But all that happened is that another flash of light happening and he's gone. What I also notice is that Kairi is _crying_. I came over to her and place an arm around her for comfort.

"Kairi," I told her. "He did what he had to do. He wanted you back."

"He did all this… traveled far and wide… just to reach me." She continued to cry and I held her. But it wasn't long before I felt a presence nearby. A dark one.

"Jared!" Maci shouted out. "Behind you!" I looked and I jumped back, holding Kairi. I saw the man that I'd never forgive myself of. From what I know, this man must be Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, who controls the Heartless.

"You have awaken at last, Princess." He said. This guy would get on my nerves right from the get-go. "The Keyhole is now complete. You have served your purpose. But now, it's over." He started approaching me and Kairi.

I pulled out my longsword, ready to fight him, until I see a different kind of flash. Ansem stopped, and started shaking his arms. From what I see, this is Riku's resistance. "I won't," Riku said as he became more visible, "let you use me for this!"

"Riku." He looked up and saw us all.

"You've gotta run! Heartless are coming!" And when he said that, Shadows surround us.

"Let's go!" I grabbed Kairi's hand, and we all fled the Heartless, ignoring Goofy about the Keyhole. "Just keep moving!"

We eventually made it to the Main Entrance of the castle, and we stopped to catch our breath. "Without Sora, the Keyhole can't be locked."

"What about the sword?" Donald said, noting my longsword.

I looked at it, then back at Donald. "I'm sorry, Donald, but I'm just the guardian of the Key. There's nothing I can do about it, other than helping you take on Ansem." Then I felt that we weren't alone. I turn around, and see a Shadow, but not planning on attacking.

"What's this one doing here?" I readied my longsword, because past experience led me to believe that this Shadow would be doing an attack by surprise, and I'd be ready when it does. Then I felt something else. I felt… a certain connection with it. I slowly lowered my sword. "Sora?"

"Uh-oh!" Goofy called out. I looked around, and there's Shadows surrounding us!

"Just great! Kairi, stay back with Kairi!" The cleric got to Kairi, then notified her that she should be moving with her, but refused and said that she'd stay with Sora.

I slashed off a Shadow, then looked behind me to see more Shadows, and it looks like I couldn't find Kairi. "Kairi!" I shouted out, then a flash of light occurred as the Shadows were gone, and I see Sora and Kairi _hugging_!

I couldn't believe my eyes! Sora's back. "Sora!" Sora looked up and sees me. Then he smiled. How I missed that smile from him. Then Heartless are everywhere! "Sora!"

Shadows are around us, then we all heard a roar, then a _Thump!_ I looked behind me and saw Beast. "Get going!" He said. "The Heartless are coming, but I'm not leaving without Belle!"

"Stay safe, Beast." I told him as I grabbed Kairi, then the seven of us fled from the castle and inside the Gummi Ship as we rode away from Hallow Bastion in space.


End file.
